Between humans and vampires
by Yikanu Sekami
Summary: Shindou's the main target of the organisation that hunts and examines vampires. Still, he risks his freedom every time together with Tsurugi in order to save those who have been caught by the hunters. But one time during a rescue he finds a strange boy and rescues him along with the others. Who is this boy? And what's the meaning behind his appearance? RanTaku Vampire AU


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATT-CHAN!**

***throws confetty around***

**I have a 'little' present for you!**

**This story has been in my head for a while and it was just perfect for you! This is a multi-chapter story so every time I update you have another little piece of my present!****I just wanted to say that you have been (and still are) a very supportive and nice friend to me!****I really want to thank you for that! Your reviews are always full exitement and urge me to continue every time!**

**Thanks Att-chan for being an amazing friend!**

**This is for YOU!**

* * *

"Alright, let's go through the plan once more."

Shindou leaned against the wall just beside the large metal door and looked to his right. Tsurugi was sitting on the opposite side of the door and nodded indicating he was listening.

"So according to the map the young vampires are held in the heart of the building. Assuming they are heavily guarded with soldiers we need to be alert for special attacks and traps. Once we barge through this door the alarms will go off and there will probably come a lot of extra soldiers; chaos will break loose and that's our sign to attack. Make sure you don't get hit and beware of-"

"Jesus Takuto I don't tread me like a child, I know what I'm doing."

Tsurugi cut Shindou off and when Shindou looked up he was greeted with a smirk he knew all too well. He mischievously smiled back before nodding. Tsurugi was right, this wasn't the first time they had done this.

"Let's go then!"

Shindou stood up and walked in front of the two huge and heavy metal doors. He raised his hands directing them at the large bulk of steel. Out of nowhere ice started to form at the bottom and slowly crept its way to the top, once there Shindou started to slowly bend his fingers. The ice reacted by hardening even more, wrapping more tightly around the metal surface until his hands had turned into fists.

Shindou brought his fists towards his chest with a slow and steady movement and glanced over to Tsurugi who gave him another reassuring nod with his famous smirk still on. Shindou, now full determination and confidence, pushed his fists forward. The ice creaked very loudly before exploding into millions of small shards along with the two heavy metal doors.

And as expected the alarm rang through the halls of the building, alerting the humans of the intrusion. The guards that were on watch lay on the ground, they had been blown back by the enormous force as the blow had caught them off guard. But the two vampires had no time to inspect their surroundings much further as new soldiers came running out of several rooms.

Tsurugi's smirk grew wider at the arrival of the new toys and wasted no more time. He dashed forward, swiftly dodging the bullets that were fired at him and grabbed the first soldier around the neck, his black nails growing longer and sharper as they tormented the soft skin. He was about to bite down in the delicious looking source of blood when Shindou stopped him.

"Kyousuke! Remember we're rescuers not killers!"

Tsurugi growled as he reluctantly let go of the man that had already passed out due to lack of air. The man fell to the ground and received one last glare before Tsurugi shifted his attention to the one that had held him back.

Shindou had created a wall of ice around them, he could hear the guns still firing but it was no use as Shindou kept thickening the wall. No matter how much ice was shattered, Shindou would create a new layer without much effort. Tsurugi heaved a sigh.

"Tsk, they are holding some innocent beings of our kind against their will, torture them and force them to limits they shouldn't have to pass yet and you still want to spare those tormented souls?"

Shindou also heaved a sigh in response, he was right. The things that happened behind the closed walls of the companies were horrible. They hunt vampires, lock them up in places like this and do experiments on them that sent shivers down his spine at the mere thought. And then to think that the human race doesn't even know about these companies, they use a cover as to prevent panic, which is likely to occur with the discovery that vampires really exist. Hah, that's right vampires are labelled to be bad without reason.

"That might be true, but these people have nothing to do with it. They are just hired by that man, they only carry out the orders that have been given to them. I bet they don't even know what this company is really about, so it wouldn't be fair to kill them."

Tsurugi saw the determination from before along with Shindou's earnestness with which he had said the words. He felt himself calm down under the determined and loyal gaze. Shindou really knew what to say in such situations; he always knew what to say to calm him down, no matter what situation they were in. It was one of the many reasons why he had fallen in love with him, he still wondered sometimes where it had gone wrong...

"Ah I guess you're right."

He showed Shindou a small smile which was returned by a sly one.

"I'm always right!"

They both laughed, completely forgetting the situation they were in until Tsurugi's sharp senses caught on to something and stopped abruptly. His eyes narrowed and he crouched into an attack position. Shindou got the hint and listened too. To his surprise he heard nothing, nothing at all, not even the sound of the firing guns. Everything was dead silent and that couldn't mean anything good.

Tsurugi's eyes widened, he knew that smell; it was the smell of-

"Takuto watch out!"

Tsurugi ran at top speed and knocked Shindou along with himself to the ground. They hadn't even touched the ground when a loud explosion threw them both against the nearest wall. The wall of ice was broken through and flames surrounded the exploded area.

".. a grenade," Tsurugi grunted.

His gaze shifted to Shindou who moved in his arms. The flames were slowly surrounding them but Tsurugi held them on a distance, he even made some of the flames light up as a form of cover.

"Are you alright?"

Shindou grunted while climbing to his feet but nodded. Shindou felt something sticky on his right cheek and touched it softly, he flinched at the small pain that shot through his cheek at the contact; a scratch and it was bleeding. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and let his tongue run over it, coating it in saliva. He let his thumb glide over the red scratch and it disappeared in an instant. In the meantime Tsurugi had managed to get up as well and stood next to him.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Tsurugi mentioned sarcastically.

"Just clear the damn flames."

That was all he got as a reply. Tsurugi had already felt the change in atmosphere and this only confirmed it; Shindou was mad.

"And what are you going to do exactly?" He had a slightly bad feeling about this.

A smile appeared on Shindou's face, but it was a twisted one.

"I told you we shouldn't kill them, but I never said anything about hurting them."

Okay correction: Shindou was furious. It was not uncommon though, Shindou had a bad experience with grenades so every time one got fired something stirred deep inside of him and made all the bad memories return along with his hateful feelings towards them. Tsurugi smirked at the answer he got, despite his slight worry of earlier, and immediately let the flames down. The very next moment Shindou burst forward, Tsurugi followed not much later and the next minutes were filled with running, fighting and screams.

They were running through the main hallway until they reached a crossroad, Shindou suddenly halted and stared into the right hall to Tsurugi's confusion. They were supposed to go left here, so why was he looking into the right hallway? His question was soon answered when Shindou spoke.

"You go rescue the vampires, I sense something is out there."

Tsurugi could hear more soldiers running down the hallway and knew he had to make a decision fast, so he trusted Shindou's instincts and went left while Shindou ran into the right hallway. Besides, if Shindou wanted to find something like that in a situation like this it really must be something big.

Shindou ran along the smaller but long hallway until he reached the end. At the left side of the end were two other massive steel doors that got guarded by two soldiers. The feeling had gotten stronger the closer he got to the room, it was a strong, strange and unknown feeling.

He stepped cautiously but still determined closer to the guards who immediately raised their guns and started firing. Shindou stretched his arms out and another wall of ice was created. He let the guards fire until their guns would be empty and they had to reload it, that was his chance to strike.

The bullets stopped after several seconds and Shindou grabbed his chance. He let the wall disappear, grabbed each guard by the neck and smashed them against the concrete wall. The firearms were dropped, choking sounds could be heard and new ice started to form below Shindou's hands. The ice travelled downwards and started to cover the entire bodies of both men until they were glued to the wall.

Shindou stepped back, admiring his work and smiled intently showing his fangs.

"Now be good boys and be silent, will you?"

The two guards were too stunned to react when Shindou turned towards the door and examined it. The doors were just as big as all the others and made of steel, the only thing that was different was the lock that was seated in the middle of it. It required a password and a fingerprint. Shindou touched the surface and closed his eyes, focussing on the energy he had felt before; it definitely came from this room.

He turned towards the open end and stretched his arms. Ice formed on the ground and slowly crept up as Shindou moved his arms upwards until it hit the ceiling. That should keep the guards busy for a while, for he knew almost certainly that another alarm would give tongue as soon as the doors would be opened.

The door was soon broken down and Shindou walked inside the dark room with careful steps. He scanned the room's contend, not even bothering to give any attention to the new alarm nor the shots of newly arrived soldiers, until his eyes fell upon something at the far end of the room. Shindou's eyes widened when he realised it was a boy and sprinted the remaining metres.

The boy's arms were held beside his head by chains that looked to be fastened to the ceiling along with his ankles, though they seemed to be fastened to the bottom of the wall. The boy looked terrible, his body was weak and covered in dirt along with his long hair which probably used to be pink. But Shindou sensed this wasn't any normal boy, he was a vampire just like him.

Shindou slowly reached out the boy that hadn't even moved one muscle since he had barged into the room and softly touched the boy's cheek. The boy flinched slightly but looked up nonetheless and azure eyes met with red orbs. The boy looked scared and Shindou didn't blame him, the things they did to vampires in here were inhuman.

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared." Shindou whispered to the boy.

"I'm here to save you."

As to strengthen his words Shindou took one of the boy's ankles and blew on the cold metal of the chain. The boy didn't struggle when ice started to form on the chain, but Shindou doubted that he even could struggle since he was very weak. The vampires that got held here would get a measured amount of blood that would grant them enough strength to survive but that was all. They stayed alive but were too weak to do much more, let stand escape.

The boy silently watched his movements as Shindou laid his hand on the chain. A loud click was heard and the chain fell off. The place below the chain was bruised and Shindou mentally cursed the people that had done that to him. Shindou started to take off the other chains and was surprised to find out that another chain was wrapped around the boy's throat, handling it with the utmost care.

After all the chains had been removed Shindou took off his long black coat and carefully wrapped it around the smaller boy's body, the boy was wearing only his underwear and it was rather cold in here. Shindou scooped the boy into his arms and slowly stood up.

"Alright, I'm going to run at top speed now so hold on tight." Shindou whispered in the boy's ear and received a small nod in return.

Shindou readied himself and burst forward, he ran out of the room and into the hallway. He braced himself and ran towards the wall of ice at top speed before breaking through it along with the wall of soldiers that had formed behind it. Shindou wasted no time and ran straight towards the exit, swiftly dodging bullets and soldiers that blocked his path.

He ran towards the spot he and Tsurugi had chosen to reunite after being separated and saw Tsurugi already standing there with four other vampires.

Wait, four?

That meant that all the extra blood was used up, meaning he had to carry the boy all the way home. Shindou reached Tsurugi and was met with a confused look.

"I have no time to explain.. You didn't happen to bring another bag of blood, did you?"

"No everything is gone.. But even if I would've had something left it wouldn't have helped much." Tsurugi responded while nodding to the boy in Shindou's arms.

Shindou looked at the boy and saw that his eyes were closed, he tried shaking the boy a little but no reaction came; he had passed out. Slightly shocked Shindou looked up to Tsurugi again.

"We have to hurry or else he might not make it!"

Shindou shifted his gaze towards the four young vampires with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry but introductions will have to wait until we're at our shelter."

With those words Tsurugi ran off with the four young vampires just mere metres behind and Shindou as last. He tightened his hold on the boy in his arms as an act of protection.

"Please hang in there," he whispered.

* * *

A tall man walked into a big office. The office was very formal, on the walls hung all kinds of fancy paintings, on the left stood a little table surrounded by four chairs and in the middle stood a large desk. A smaller man was seated in the chair behind the desk, he was holding a picture with a smiling woman on it along with two little children.

The man put the small frame down when he noticed the other man's presence and looked at him, his hand in front of his mouth, hiding his facial expressions.

"What is it?" The man behind the desk asked.

"Our plan was a success, it will only be a matter of time now before we catch him."

The man smirked behind his hands and a wicked emotion flashed in his eyes as a small laughter arouse from his throat.

"Perfect."

* * *

**So that was the first chapter!**

**Att-chan, I really hope you liked it! **

**(And the rest too of course ^.^)**


End file.
